Be more chill 2: be less nervous
by f0xyandmanglefurreverxx
Summary: The events AFTER the end of BMC! Based on Canon 100%. Rich finds a new pill that instead of possessing youre brain... IT POSSESSES YOUR HEART! Did Jeremy learn his lesson? find out heere.
1. Micheal DIES?

Jeremy + Micheal were sitting on a bed & playing video games (FNAF!)

"AAhhHHHhhhhhhhHhhhhh!" jeremey yelled because Freddie got him.

"i bet u liked that your a furrie remember?" Micheal teased.

"YEAH but I'm not GAY and Foxie is a BOY!" Jeremy replied.

"Freddie got you tho." Micheal said.

"See I am so ungay that I didnt even notice?" Jeremy said as he beat Micheal at the game.

Michal sighed. He loved Jeremy but Jeremy wasnt gay. Jeremy was as straight as a ruler and NOT the bendy kind! (Arthur's note: BENDY RULERS ARENT STRAIGHT!)

"How is Chirstine?" Micheal asked because Jeremy asekd her out.

"Oh yea her. Idk Ill text her." Jearbear asked.

"noooo I meant how are yu 2 togehter?" Micheal asked.

"We went on a date. It was good. We ate at Applebees and talked about ShakeSphere. It was soooooooo romantic." Jeremy doted

Micheal felt sad and jealous but not mad. Jeremy was his friend so he should be happy? But he wasnt happy. Micheal then smoked 4 joints and then 7 weed brownies to feel better.

 ** _"Wow you smoked a lot!" Jeremy teased. "i wonder why,"_**

 ** _"HAAHAHHHAHAHA yea." Micheal laughed as a signle tear rolled down his eye._**

 ** _"ANWAY Rich talked to me today about something cool!" Jeeremy informed._**

 ** _"Wat," Micheal asked. (AN: he was distacted though since he was hallucinating purple deer and the Cat in the Hat from the weed! XD)_**

 ** _"He told me about another pill! Instead of a SQUIP... itsa SQUAD." Jeremy informed him._**

 ** _"I thhhhhhought we werrrrrre donnnnnnne with drugzzzzzzzzzzz" Micheal slurred._**

 ** _"youre on weed right now tho" Jeremy informed again XD._**

 ** _"Oh yea lol." Micheal said b4 having an HEART ATTACK!_**

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES:

Sooooooo i heard this musical was about VIDEO GAMES and im a gamer so i couldnt pass it up! US NERDS REUNITE!

Srry this isnt my best writign. Its usually better.

PS- i made the formatting weird after Micheal got high to make it more immersive![ hope it isnt too confusing xD )

PS #2- DONT SMOKE WEED! its bad for you k

PS #3- to be continued! its not a 1 shot

PS #4- DONT TAKE SHOTS! (of beer) it's also bad 4 you k


	2. Hospital

_**0B E E P! B E E P**_ _ **!**_ _ **B E E P! B E E P!**_ _ **B E E P! B E E P!**_ _ **B E E P! B E E P!**_ _ **B E E P! B E E P!**_ _ **B E E P! B E E P!**_ _ **B E E P! B E E P!**_ _ **B E E P! B E E P!**_ _ **B E E P! B E E P!**_

 _ **BEEP**_

 _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_ _ **BEEP BEEP**_

 _ **BEEP**_

 ** _BEEP BE E EP_**

 ** _BEEP BEEP_**

THOSE WERE THE NOISES FROM THE HEArt MACHINE!

Micheal woke up. He was in the hospital bed.

"Hey. You had a heart attack." Said the doctor. She was really hot but Micheal didnt notice cuz hes GAY.

"MICHEL!" JEremy cried as he rushed toward MICHEL!

"JEREMY!" Micheal cryed.

"NEVER DO WEED AGAIN!" JEREMY CRYIED AS HE SHOOK MICHEAL. "YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME YOU WONT!"

"why" Micheal weakly asked.

"The test resultz from the CAT scan and the PET scan and the EGG show that you probably had an heart attack from an overrdose of MARIJUANA." The Doctor Said. "Normally Id arrest you from doing drugss but Im a cool doctor ;) "

"I hav to confes soemething..." Jeremy said.

"What?!" Micheal said and blushed.

"WAIT. Youre parents!" Doctor injected.

"Oh yeah them." Micheal said.

"No you need them to leave the hopsital because your a miner." the doctor informed.

40 minutes lter the parents arrived at the hopstial. They were late to the ER coz his mom was on a date (true story).

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED !**


	3. SQAUD

**THE NEXT DAY SCHOOL:**

They were eating lunch. Micheal Mell & Jeremiah Heere, Christine Canigula, Jacob Dillinger, Richard Goranski, Chloe Valentine, Brooklyn Lohst, and Jenna were there at the table! (AN: Micheal and Jeremy were popular now!)

"This pill is the OPPISITE of a SQUIP!" Rich stated as he displayed it between his pinched fingers.

"No offense but didnt it end badly last time?" Christine questioned as she held Jeremys sweaty tremblign nervous hhand.

"Yeah DUH... that's why its good! Its the OPPOSITE of a SQUIP! Dont you listen dumbass?" Chloe snapped at Christine.

"What does it stand for?" Brook asked.

"SQUAD stands for Super Quantum Unit Atrial defibrillator." Rich informed.

"so it has to do with hearts!" Christine said because she's smart unlike that B*TCH Chloe !

"Yep!" Richard informed. "the reason why SQUIPS were bad were because they told you to follow youre brain. But the SQUAD will have your follow your heart... what you TRUELY WANT!"

"Well theres a reason why we dont always follow what we truly want... sometimes doing that could get us in trouble... could ruin what you have... what you truly value the most... what has you wakee up everyday... and what is in your dreams when your not awake..." Micheal mumbled as he longignly stared at jeremy.

"OBVIOUSLY you truly want that other thing more you stupid ho!" Chloe insulted Michael.

"Btw you activate it with cyrstal pepsi!" Richard informed. (author's note: it activates w/ Crystal pepsi because it lets u be true to yourslef! ^-^ )

 _"CRYSTAL PEPSI?! WOW! I LOVE CRYSTAL PEPSI!" MICHEAL THOUGHT!_

"Wait..." Jake said. "Doesnt it do exactly what Alchol does?" Jake said again.

"I mean... Alcohol is illegal for us to drink because we're under 21." Brooke exasperated.

"How much doe$ it co$t?" Jenna a$ked.

"$3.00" Rich $aid.

They we're about to buy some then then the BELL RINGED !

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUeD!**_

AUTHORS NOTES;

Stay tuned 4 the next chap! SOMEONE might make an appearence ;D (OR THEY MIGHT NOT! YOU NEVER KNOW!)

also Im thinking Chloe might actually be the smartest one in the group in this chapter? Shes still a bitch tho *growels*

PS- my icon for this story is Mountain Dew Red! (will that be a spoiler laterr...? No one knows... or DO THEY?)

PS #2- Srry if your waiting for my Steven Universe fanfic update! Im trying to think of ideas :/ but i have lots of ideas for this fic so don't worry! ;)


	4. SQUIP?

_**IN THE HALLS:**_

Michel and Jeremy were at Jeremy Heere's locker... They were in the hallway!

"Heyyyy... Jerebear... I have a question." Michael asked.

"Whut?" Jerebear answered.

"If theres Crystal pepsi... Why isn't there Crystal Coke?" Micheal interrogatd.

"Prolly cuz that sounds like a drug." Jeremy laughed.

SUDDENNLY... Jeremy went really pale (like a vampire!) and suddenly wentf really quiet.[

Micheal waved his gamer hand in front of his best friend forever's face.

"Its... him..." Jeremy gapsed.

"WHO?!" Micheal shouted proctectively.

"The SQUIP!" Jeremy cried.

Around the corner was **what Appeared to be Keanu Reeves**...

"Micheal..." **What Appeared to be Keanu Reeves** said as it tapped Micheal on the shoulder.

"AHHHhhHHHHH!" Micheal shouted as he threw MOUNTAIN DEW RED AT HIM! (it bounced off his head!)

"Wow RUDE!" **What appeared to be Keanu Reeves** replied. "Im gonna tell your Mom!"

"Woooowwwww thats all you got? XD I didnt hear that since kindergaten!" Micheal mocked.

"Yeah... shes my gf.. Im going out with her..." **What appeared to be Keanu Reeves** answered.

"MY MOM IS DATINF JEREMYS SQUIP?!" Micheal exasperated. "HOW IS THAT EVAN POSSIBLE?!

"What's "Jeremy's Squip?" My name is Keanu Reeves btw.!" **What appeared to be Keanu Reeves saidf** (who was actually Keaunu Reeves).

"ANYWAY i came Heere to ask you what your moms favorite flower is!" Keanu Reevess said again. (AUTHORS NOTE: remember how Micheal"s mom was late to the hosptial cause she was on a date?!)

"The flowers that grow on peanut plants!" Micheal gleefuly anwsered.

"Wow... that's so unique and thoughtful. You see... thats why I love her." Keanu Reeves said.

THAN THE BELL RANGED AGAIN! (This time for class!)

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

see?! I never put in useless details ;D

Btw Micheal's parents are divorced in this fic!

I bolded " **What appeared to be Keanu Reeves said" to make it easier to read!**

Ummmm idk what else to put here.[ XD

My favorit flower is the skull rose! ( LOOK IT UP! ) What is YOUR fave flower? Answer below in hte coments!


	5. michael mall

IN THE MALL (nsfw):

MIcheal + Jere were in SPENCERS! to get to the BACKROOM, they had to pass thro: a lot of Rick n morty vibraterzzzzz, weed incense, then some FNAF vapes, and then a happy feet water bottle?

they finally got 2 the back and Micheal got an happy meal toy from 1992. (that was the ONLY reason they went to the mall)

* * *

 **THEN THEY WENT 2 THE FOOD COURT:**

The Hipster in the red was swriling his slushi [RED MOUNTIAN DEW (just code red)] and the anxois theather geek in the blue was pikcing at his fries(wavy).

"Heyyyy,,,,, so Micheal..." Jeremy said.

"Yes?..." Micheal questioned && blushed.

"Nevermind." Jere said as he turned his brunete head away.

"Noooooo you can. Tell me Anything I promise." Micheal promised to him.

Then chloe and Brooke appeared from ABERCROBIE.

"HI jeREMY did you HEAR the NEWS?" they said in unison (A/N: they do that all the timenow!)

"N-no what news?" jeremy replied.

"They announced the NEW PLAY n your the MAIN LEAD!" they said in unison again.

"R-really?!" Jerrmy blushed

"Yea your thr best actor in our school... besides Christien." Brooke said

"Try outs for the Other Roles are TOMMOROW!" Jenna said from beneath Chloes hair, "the Other Main Role will kiss... YOURE ROLE"

"Realy?!" Jeremy said as he blusched and exictedly placed his hands on his cheeks!

"HEY Headphones you should tryout for the other main role!" Chloe teased (A/N: she was refering to Micheal). "HaHAha yeah then yuo guys can ACTUALLY be BOYFREINDS!" Brooke added

MICHEAL BLUSHED: his face was the same color as his hoody (except the color of the patches... how would that evan be possible?! ?!)

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" JEREMY EXASPERATED

"Yeah we're not boyfreinds!. He's a Boyf... and Im just a Riend." Micheal added to defense his bestfriend.

Then they went away.

After..,...,... THAT...,.,..., Michael thougt internally. _"I dont wanna do theater...bc ill be prentending to be some1 im not... But If I try out and got the role... I will be able to KISS JEREMy!"_

"HEY BROSKI!" Rich called out as he was wlaking with jake. "HOWS THE SQUAD?"

",,,,,SQAUD... what SQUAD!? I DONT knOW WHaT YOUR TALKIGN abOUT... OH YEAH. Uhhhh what I MEANT to SAY is that our SQUAD is doing VERRY good because were all such good friends!" Jeremy rep **lied**.

THEN the announcer on the mall speakers said it was tiem to CLOSED!

* * *

 **AUTHURS NOTE:**

 **Srry if this was long &/ boring! This is a expositon chapter... The next chappie will be more cool (xD) i PROMISE!**


End file.
